Eclipsed
by DaRkTeMpUr
Summary: What if part of Goku's past was all a lie? What if he had been created by a scientist? Now that certain bunny doll obsessed scientist wants him back...and Goku begins gaining memories from before his supposed birth. [My first Saiyuki fic!]


NOTE: Yes, I realize it says Bunny Doll. The reason is that I made another name for and it is Bunny Doll. However, they don't allow you to load until 3 FRICKIN DAYS LATER! So basically, when I can upload on that name, it will be uploaded under Bunny Doll as well.

WARNING: I suck at paragraphing! Also, I have not seen any of the reload episodes or anything like that. I've seen just about every episode of Gensomaden Saiyuki however. Now, I like to bend the story line a bit. Basically, Sanzo's fed up so Goku lives with Hakkai. There will be several inaccurate and OOC parts in this fic! Just don't start giving reviews on how it's not how the story goes. Also, I'm afraid for you fans of the guys loving guys factor, that in this story, guys love girls, and girls love guys. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Saiyuki: Eclipsed

Chapter 1 Embarkment

A fan fiction by: Bunny Doll

A pleasant breeze brushed across Genjo Sanzo's face as he stood, dressed in formal Sanzo uniform, upon a ledge watching the sun set. He watched as the fiery, gold sphere made its way behind the mountains of which surrounded the temple grounds. He watched until the mountains had a lining of gold, and then the lining disappeared. He looked back at the temple and sighed, _"At least when THEY were around, I wasn't this damn bored."_ It had been so long since he had seen the members of the former Sanzo Party. He hadn't been counting, but it seemed like a vague memory that just wouldn't let go. He sighed again and walked inside of the temple.

Meanwhile, in a town much further from the temple, a small thriving gift shop was having its time of the day where MOST workers are ready to go home. "But Hakkai..." moaned Goku, "I'm hungry! Can't we just go home or go out and get some meat buns?" Hakkai chuckled a bit, "Sorry Goku, but until you've finished dusting this floor we can't go anywhere. Now go and dust Goku! The floors won't dust themselves! Goku frowned but did as Hakkai said. Life had been a lot different since the others separated. Hakkai and himself were the only ones still together from the Sanzo Party. Back then, they would go around beating up demons, explore different towns, and every town would have different foods, LOTS of food, piles and piles of FOOD. Goku was going insane. All of the FOOD thoughts! His stomach growled. He hurried to finish dusting the floor.

After the dusting was done, he and Hakkai went to their home, a small home with 2 cots, a bed table in the middle, and a larger dinner table in the center of the room. Hakkai had a small chest where he stored the food. It had been limited, and their job hadn't been paying much. He reached in the chest and grabbed a loaf of bread and made sandwiches for Goku and himself. He handed Goku the sandwich and a glass of water. Goku sighed and took the sandwich from Hakkai and said "Thanks". Hakkai went to go and eat his sandwich, but then looked across the table at Goku. Goku looked tired and miserable and looked a bit sick of the sandwiches he had every day, but knew it was all they could afford. Hakkai frowned, and looked at his sandwich and began to eat. Later on, when Goku was asleep that night, he walked outside to enjoy the moonlight with Hakuryu. Hakkai sighed in a sad gesture, "Back then, it was uncommon to see him frown. He was either mad or happy most of the time. I haven't seen him this sad since Rikudou struck down Sanzo..." Hakuryu nuzzled Hakkai and squeeked. Hakkai pet his dragon's head with his finger, still unhappy. "He deserves more than this." Hakkai mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, up in Tenkai, the Heavens are restless. "Milady!" shouted Kanzeon's guard, he made it to her throne and panted. "Milady, the demon we've been monitoring has been showing signs of awakening from within." Kanzeon, looking not at all surprised smiled a bit, "So that idiot is finally showing himself. In that case, get me Konzen." Her guard seemed surprised, "What? A..are you sure?" Kanzeon looked at him annoyed that he didn't follow her orders, "Yes, he did help to defeat Gyumaoh didn't he?" The guard nodded. Kanzeon looked back at the many flowers she was amidst, _"So the runts father is still alive..."_ she thought.

Sanzo returned to the temple, annoyed that he had been called there in the middle of yet another sun set. He went in the temple realizing who exactly had called him there. He kneeled to Kanzeon, "What do you want." Kanzeon smiled, "It's good to see you still have your ruthless attitude Konzen Douji. You're going to need it." Sanzo clenched his fists, "Just get on with it." Kanzeon frowned at his rudeness to a goddess, "A certain demon we have been monitoring has made his movement. He has began to create armies of demons and cloned demons. Sanzo looked at the goddess awkwardly, "Clones?" Kanzeon nodded, "Yes, he was a scientist. He was banned from Tenkai long before Goku even arrived. He was human at the time. However, due to certain unsanctioned experiments, he was banned and replaced by Tenpou. The man, before he was banned tried 2 fate deciding experiments however. One turned him into a powerful demon, and one he used to create one of the most powerful creatures currently in the world. He used his own DNA to create it. When he was banned, he lost all of his memory but somehow, devised a plan to gain it back and placed his memories in 2 objects: His experiment and an object he holds dearly."

Sanzo nodded. Kanzeon continued, "Your job is to find this man and stop his army before he finds his experiment." Sanzo questioned, "His experiment?" Kanzeon replied, "The experiment he created was created from part of himself. That experiment is his way of trying to defeat us. He thinks of his experiment as a son." Sanzo nodded and got up to leave. He turned away. "Oh, and Konzen!" Sanzo turned, "You might as well bring the others along as well." Sanzo smiled slightly, but so Kanzeon couldn't tell, "Fine." He walked back to his living quarters and took off his traditional outfit into his comfortable Sanzo outfit. He forged through his drawers and closets for things to bring and he spotted Shoureiju. He took a minute to gaze at it, and he put it away. Sanzo decided to take a private car to Gojyo's home town, since it was closer than Hakkai's.

Sanzo entered the town wondering where Gojyo would be. He walked pass a bar, "YOU CHEAPSKATE PERVERT! YOU REFUSE TO BUY THE DRINKS AND YOU STARE UP MY GIRLFRIEND'S DRESS?! THAT'S IT!!!" Sanzo sighed, "That's him." He walked into the bar, sure enough, there was Gojyo being screamed at by the bartender. The bartender began raising his fist to hit Gojyo and he defended, "I can't help it if your girlfriends got a nice ass and I'm broke! I told you I'd give you a rein check!" Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. "Don't you have anything better to do than go and hit on other men's fiances?!" Gojyo turned around and froze, "S..Sanzo?!" Sanzo grabbed Gojyo by the collar and dragged him out of the bar out into an alley. Gojyo dusted himself off and looked at Sanzo weirdly, "What the Hell are you doing here?!" Sanzo crossed his arms, "I have a mission and the damn Gods want me to take you 3 along with me." Gojyo snapped, "Three? You mean you're going to get that stupid chimp and Hakkai too?" Sanzo nodded.

Gojyo crossed his arms and grinned at Sanzo, "On one case. Beer's on you." Sanzo sighed and nodded, "We still need to get Hakkai and Goku so come on." Sanzo returned to the private vehicle and Gojyo followed.


End file.
